paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unexpected Meeting
This is a collaboration story between Mirathenastything and Venz412. 'It takes place some time before The Twin's Mistake Summary: Several months after Valya becomes a new PAW Patrol member, she founds out that a new pup joined even earlier than her. The girl is eager to make a new friend, but Elke and Mira Stella are suspicious of something. Now Andres has both to do rescues and try to not reveal his heritage... Alternate Summary Characters: * PAW Patrol Show Character * Anastasia and Venz's OC Story: It was September outside. A small, gentle breeze was stirring the yellow leaves and the dry grass, and the sky was covered with white clouds. Valya, gripping her new Pup-Pad, was discussing a very important topic with her new friend Ryder. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" the girl asked in a suprised way. "Actually... We didn't want you to say someting like 'Oh, you have another member' and run off, Ryder stated. "But we're grateful to him, since he saved me from one of Humdinger's contraptions...why we usually have to save the mayor ourselves."'' "So what is his name?" Valya questioned. "Andres, '' Ryder sighed. C'mon, I'll let you know each other." At the Backyard Andres is Sparring alongside. Chase and Franco. Andres begins to lands blows on Chase but Chase and Franco collabs and pushes Andres at the Distance. Andres said "Too Strong. You held your own... Well Done" Chase and Franco nodded. Valya and Ryder heads outside and sees Andres at the Backyard. Andres said "Ryder Sir!" Ryder said, "Andres, this is Valya." Andres said while wagging his Tail "Hey there!" "Oh hello," Valya greeted both pups, before turning to Andres. "You're Andres, right?" The black Scottish terrier didn't even have time to answer before something - or someone - flew out of the bushes crying "Outta my way!". Valya hopped back, nearly stepping on Ryder's foot in the process, and in a second found a girl of about nine and a German Shepherd pup near her. "Hope I didn't crash into anyone?" the girl giggled, fixing her hair. "Wow, cousin, you have a bunch of new pups already?" "Yup, right, Ryanna," Ryder responded. "Ryanna, these are Valya, Franco and Andres. Andres, Valya, Franco, this is my cousin Ryanna and her dog BFF, Elke. "Pronounced El-kah," Elke reminded. "Hey, brother," she interrupted herself, turning to Chase," how's your police duty going? Chase said "It's Okay I am just training with Andres for an annual inspection to his warriors too." Andres said "Elke, Valya nice to meet ya!" Just as then Valya picked up Andres while Ryanna picks up Franco. "What's the matter?" Ryanna asked, holding Franco in her arms. "Grace or somebody?" "Who's Grace?" Valya asked, letting Andres go. "Grace..." Ryanna paused for a moment,"...She's a girl from Business-Center. The one that has a pistol and a pet Pekines. You know her, Ryder?" Ryder said "Uh...don't think so...I just focused on Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie as the main bad guys. Right, Andres? "Humdinger's just a good and a backstabber to me." Andres replied "And that somebody lives next door!" Elke interrupted. "You're talking about Mira, yesssssssss?!" ''That's Mira ''Stella,"'' a voice said from behind them. "Ah yes, you're introducing yourself to that Filipino warrior and his big friend? I won't bother you then..." That was too much for Andres. A stranger disrespecting his home country? Andres chuckled and said "So you be Mira Stella eh? heheh" Andres said "If anyone dares to fight against the paw patrol will answer to me." Andres asked. "As always, what are you guys doing here?" "Against the PAW patrol?" Mira asked, making big eyes. "Me? Oh, when your little brother works there... Anyway, how did you''' become a member of this team? Just interested, " finished the pup, a smirk on her face. Andres said "It all begins after I saved Ryder from Mayor Humdinger's conquering hehe. I managed to save Ryder, Jake, Carlos and defeat Mayor Humdinger using sword combat." "Saving Zick from Humdi...I mean, saving Ryder from Mayor Humdinger?" Mira asked. "Sounds a bit ridiculous. Especially with the sword combat part...C'mon, Filipino, I'm interested." "Carlos?" Elke asked. Andres said "During that time Elke. THey are on a hiking Vacation. in Cavite. and I know what exact place to save them." Andres said "ARF BOLO!" Andres activates his Bolo. "Looking for a fight, Asia ghost?" Mira asked the Caputinero. "Arf, laser!" That was quite unexcpected for the girls and Elke. Such an innocent-looking puppy has a laser in her back...pup-pack? And it looked like she was going to use it... "OK, Andres, I am ready. And please don't whine after you lose!" Ryder said "Pups, Valya get back Andres will test his skills in Combat" Andres said as he swirls his Bolo "I will show you the skills for RYder." Mira fires her Laser while Andres deflects the Laser using his Bolo. "Hah, trying to defend, Filipino?" Mira chuckled, trying to make the laser beam fly to Andres, not to his bolo. "It's already predicted I'll wiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!" "Mira!" somebody shouted. Andres and the girl pup stopped fighting and looked at the pup who arrived. She had tan fur, brown socks on her paws and two different colored eyes. 'Mira, my mum has had another litter...a boy and a girl..." "Interesting," Valya hurried to say. "What are their names?" "Alessandro...and Paola. And Doris White predicted..." Just as then the Andres that Mira hits dissappears. Andres shows himself. "I am a real deal. so you are just lost by a shadow clone." Andres charges and Lands a blow to Mira and sends her at the Distance. Andres said "Don't dare." What?" Mira gasped. "Ah...eh..how do you do that?!" "Doris White predicted..." the pup with heterochomia began again. "Shut up, Tanesha," Mira snapped, "I wanna know how this Filipino managed to cheat me? I really need a tray of muffins now..." Ryder brings a tray full of Muffins "You mean this" Andres said "Mira. I am far trained I am a hidden ninja too. So after this.." Andres swirls his Bolo and about to hit Mira but close enough.."Round two?" Just as then a 9-year old kid showed up. the kid said "what all with the Commotion here?!" "Andres! come Here" Andres said "Sir!" Andres goes near the kid. and the kid petted him. "So you must be the new girl to live here is it?" the Kid looked on Valya. "Uh, da, ya novaya devochka...I mean I am the new girl here,'' Valya responded. "So who are..."'' "Some of 'dis Filipino's servant, Mira interrupted, finishing the last muffin. She even didn't seem troubled by Andres's weapon . ''"And yup, Dres, I'm not gonna have a round two. Pup-Pack energy at nil. I sure need solar batteries. "How CAN you think about solar batteries when your cousin's telling you about newborns, you lost the fight, a strange kid is showing around here and that husky guy...Kinley, right? He' moving to Science center..." The Kid said "Valya, the name's Vicente Laurel, a FIlipino. Consul of the PHilippines to Adventure Bay and Cazatha." Just as then Zuma's Sisters arrived along with Zuma. Zuma said "Andwes, Vicente meet Ethel, Envy and Esmie, my Sisters" Andres said "Whoa.... Zuma you too." Zuma chuckled. just as then Andres locks his Eyes on Envy. Andres chuckled sheepishly. "Hey Zuma who is she?" "I...am...his sister, if you..mention me..." Envy whispered, eyeing Andres. She has never, ever seen such a handsome pup in all her life. Even the fact that he was a bit smaller than her and was wearing a strange hat seemed to mean nothing. Envy felt something warm, something she has never felt before...She wanted to stay with this stranger forever... "Her name is Envy," Esmie cut in, leaving her younger sister alone with her feelings. Then Esmie's eyes fell upon Mira Stella. "Oh, did she hurt you two?" "Actually, they wanted to hurt ME, '' Mira moaned, turning on her drama queen mode. 'But I defended myself...I tried. That's not true, " Valya said, stepping forward. "Elke, Andres, tell them the truth!" "The truth...yesss..." Envy whispered once more. Andres chuckled and Blushed "Nice to meet ya Envy.." Andres bows down to Envy and holds her left paw and raised it a little and kissed it. "Oh, you're so sweet!" said the female lab, giggling and blushing. Are you really Filipino, as they say?" "Oooohh...baby Envy's in love with the Asia ghost," Mira chuckled. "You're such a nice couple!" Andres said "Yeah. It's True." just as then they get at distance. "What...are you asking me out for a date?" Envy icked. "Just as... Oh, never mind. That's not relative to me...Andres..." "C'mon, chocololate dumb thing, don't miss your chance to finally get a boyfriend!" Mira yelled from a distance.. Just as then Ryder called through the pups puptags "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!" Andres said "Gotta GO!" Andres rushed to the Lookout. "Where are you going?" Ethel asked while watching the black pup dash. "Ryder's calling?" "Probably, ' Mira Stella sighed, lying down and crossing her paws in front of her. "He always does." At the Lookout "PAW PATROL READY FOR DUTY RYDER SIR!" Chase Called out. Ryder said "THanks for Hussling Pups". The pups stood on silently. Ryder said "Alex is have a hiking alone in the woods and now he's stuck on a ledge near a cliff." Ryder swipes Skye's logo. "Skye i need your Copter to Spot Alex." Skye said "This pup's gotta fly!" Ryder swipes to Andres' logo. "Andres use your Lasso to get Alex out. Chase will be your support this time." Chase and Andres said "We're on it." Ryder said "Okay Paw Patrol is on the Roll" And the Gang begins to Deploy. Unknown to them, Mira and Envy are heading to the Emergency scene first. "Oh, isn't that Alex Porter up on that ledge?" Envy asked in a worried tone. "Poor thing. Mira..." Mira Stella." "All right, Mira Stella, can you please get Alex out? You've got your gear on, and there are jets in your pup-pack." "Duh, no. Pretty sure the PAW are out already, '' said Mira, not responding to Alex's shouts.'' Just as then The Paw Patrol arrived. Andres said "Mana sense..." Andres senses Alex. Ryder called Alex and Alex said "Down here!" Skye flies to the side of the cliff and see that Alex is there "Ryder I see Alex" Alex yelled "Help!".Andres ''noticed that Mira and Envy are also there. As Mira begins to spook Envy on the cliff, Andres yelled "ENVY!" Just as then Envy slides and now holds on to A branch. Valya goes to the Scene of the Emergency and Ryder said "Valya, Envy and Alex are in trouble." Andres barks and ACtivates his Lasso, tosses it to Alex and manages to pull Andres. but the branch is Breaking and Envy begins to fall but Andres joins envy. Envy sees and Holds Andres and suddenly Andres forms a paw seal: "Zuma TECH WATER PRISON!" At the Bottom of the Cliff Envy and Andres landed on the Water Prison and both holding their Breath. Mira looks below and sees that Andres and Envy are gone. "So the Filipino and Chocolate Candy are gone... Luckily. Hey, Zick, why are you staring at me? Oh, yes...I said something to cho...Envy, yups?" Mira asked, glaring at Ryder. Ryder said "MIra Did you push ENVY in the EDGE Back at the Bottom of the Cliff... ANdres releases the seal and washes the Water away. Andres and Envy begin to breathe for air. Andres said "Envy that was Close..." Valya tries to contact Andres and Envy. "Andres...Come in, Andres!" Valya said in her Pup-Pad. "Sounds like...Andres, what was that?" Envy asked the pup. "Magic?" Andres said "A ninja is here to protect ya love..." Andres silently kissed Envy's cheek, making her blush. "Do all ninjas have magic powers?" she asked after a few seconds. Andres said "Yes. I used mana to make it happened and its inside of me, you and anyone else hidden..." Just as then.. Mira sees them from above. "Mira can you help us back up?!" "Me?" Mira asked? "Maybe... And yes, that's Mira Stella." "She won't help," Envy sobbed. "she is just that mean." All sorts of thoughts passed through Mira's head. ''Well, I may help them, but what would I get from it? Help that fella who cheated you? No, save them! They're live beings too! But I don't even know them too well... Take example of your brother! Save...Leave them alone...Help...call for help...don't... "I'll think about it, Filipino!" Andres said "Make it Quick we have Barbarians Incoming!" Just as then the Barbarian Leader said "You will pay KING ANDRES!" "Mwah?" Mira gasped as she watched the Barbarians coming. " Who are you, by the way? And...KING ANDRES? What the..." "King?" Envy asked, shocked. You're a king...But...we still can be together or..." Andres "Flying Swallow SLASH!" Andres lunges and managed to hit all of the Barbarians' pressure points making them not to Move and Andres launches a deadly blow one by one sending the Barbarians away. Just as then the Barbarians passed out defeated. Andres said "Easy peasy....", making Envy and Mira Stella glare at him in shock. "You...killed them?" Envy asked, sobbing a bit. "But...but..t-they are living beings!" "Not living any more, " Mira sighed. "So, Filipino, who are they?" Andres said "I don't kill them. so let's get out of here" Just as then the Barbarians wake up and suddenly Lost them. Andres said "Looks like we are far enough and we're alone Envy." Meanwhile Mira and the Rest heads back to the Lookout. while Valya tries to contact Andres. "Andres?" Valya asked the piece of metal again before turning the Pup Pad off. "Useless..." "I'd rather go to Roberts and rest for a bit after all these tribes, seals and Filipinos," Mira beamed after Rocky and Rubble tried to invite her to stay at the lookout. "Not stayin' with stupid bulldogs and little brothers." Rubble seemed not to hear the 'stupid bulldog' thing, nor the couple of words Valya whispered to Ryder. "Kto-nibud is vas znayet, gde naiti Andresa?" ''the girl asked in her own language. Just as then "Valya Do you READ ME!" Just as then Valya's pup pad activated and contacted Andres who used his Pup-tag to communicate. "Me and Envy will find around to the Lookout. and I bet we are stuck in the middle of the Woods at the bottom of the Cliff where the rescue happened." Just as then Envy senses 3 Pups.2 Mix breeds 1 cocker spaniel. Andres looks on Envy. "Envy Something wrong.." "Who are they?" Envy asked Andres. "Somebody like those...Barbics again?" "Andres, Valentina here! Where are you?" Valya said in a worrying tone as soon as she heard Andres. "Something wrong?' "Jest, who are they?" Envy asked again, snuggling closer to Andres. Just as then the 3 pups appears and walks to them... Andres said "Out" Cutting the connection. He looks on the Cocker Spaniel's baby blue eyes... Andres gasped and said "Romana..." The Spaniel said "Big Brother Andres." the 2 pups hugged and Suddenly the Spaniel said "This is Maxim and Maurice. they found me when I was wondering around in the woods." Andres asked Romana "''Ikaw lang ''sa nag lakad-lakad dito''" Romana nodded. Just as then Andres' tag glowed. with a voice "Andres, ty menya slishish'? Tovarishch general Skopiruyte." Andres said "Da Rajder I got ya. Me and Envy along with my newfound allies are here in a camp now. sending the Coordinates now." Just as then Valya's pup-pad rings and received the Coordinates.'' "Let's roll, PAW Patrol," Valya said just like Ryder. "Andres sent me the coordinates.'' All the pups followed her.'' "Who's Skopiruyte?" Envy asked, whining a bit. "Somebody scary, like those Barbarians?" "Like those whom?'' Maxim asked. "Another strange race? Ramona...oh, sorry, Romana told us about 'em..."'' "Max,'' Maurice hissed, "we must be going. Our mom's waitin'... Sage auf wiedersehen zu diese kleine Hund und gehst du!" ''"''Goodbye, Ramo...Romana," Maxim said as Maurice dragged him out of the forest. Andres said to Envy "Valya managed to contact me." Just as then the Barbarian King Showed up and Suddenly Surrounded Andres and Envy. with 4 Hordes of Brutish Enemy Barbarians. Andres looks on Envy. "Dear Get behind me. they are all mine." Barbarian king said "OFf YOur Head ANDRES BONIFACIO!" "Them...again?" Envy murmured, hiding behind Andres. "I hope they won't hurt you..." "Hands off the Filipino, human!" somebody shouted from above. Envy peeked out from behind Andres. It was Mira Stella and she came here to rescue them! But Andres...Nobody knows what his reaction will be Andres looks on Mira sternly and said "Lets call it a truce. we shall be allies first." The Barbarian king unsheathed his sword and swirls "Off your HEAD ANDRES And the Adventure BAy and Your Kingdom IS OURS!" Andres said "On our Paws on it!" Andres activates his bolo from his Pup pack. Andres asked Envy "Dear. I need you to hold the chip Slot behind my Pup pack for now." The Barbarians yelled their Battle Cry. Andres said "looks like they take Aggressive Negotiations." "Yups, kinda," Mira whispered, looking at the Barbarian king. It was the first time she didn't know what to do... "How...h-how...h-how they s-say the kingdom is theirs?" Envy whimpered. "They...don't dare..." she sobbed and started to cry.'Comfort your girl, Asian, and leave them to me!" Mira stated from above. "Arf, laser!" The Barbarians didn't want to give up so easily. Andres said "Mindlink!" And suddenly sends Envy into a mental plane where she is safe. "Mira Most Eliminations wins!" And suddenly Andres and Mira begins to Eliminate the Barbarians using their weapons. "Ha! Kya! Ya'd better not torment me, stupid humans!" Mira chanted, throwing the laser beam into various places to get rid of the Barbarians who at that time started to escape slowly. "Hey, Asia, you tryin' to beat 'em too? Two heads better than one!" "I hope he'll be alright, " Envy sighed. She couldn't see the battle, unfortunately. "Same as you Envy." Romana said. "and besides we need to Boost Andres" Andres said "Envy....Chirion BLAST!" Andres begins to attack using a Single beam across the area. Managed to Eliminate. and Suddenly The Barbarian King Powers up and Tackles and Managed to Slash Andres' body and his right Eye. And Andres managed to Land a finishing Blow. Eliminating him and the Barbarian king said "We'll Be BACK!" And the Barbarians fell back. Andres said "mindlink! OUT!" Envy and Romana showed up from Andres' Chip Slot. Andres huffs and Puffs until he falls into the floor Bloodied. "Andres!" Envy exclaimed, racing to her wounded crush. "You...you..okay? I am calling the PAW patrol this instant... Don't worry, Andres, just breathe!" "Oh...right...you do need to.." Mira Stella said quietly, looking at Andres. She couldn't help him, the wounds were too seroius for a non-professional to handle. It was such a pity that such an opponent was dying in his best years.,. Just as the Paw Patrol arrived Valya and Ryder goes to Andres. and Holding something.. Marshall begins to run Andres some life signs and Marshall said "No Response.." Romana looked worriedly "Kuya...." Just as then they head back into the Lookout. Romana said "So this is big brother is all along hm?" Just as then the Paw patrol pups goes to the gang. Chase said "Who are you Pup?" The Pup replied "Name's Romana Bonifacio. you must be Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma of the Paw Patrol." Chase said "Yes we are.. now we are expecting Andres..." Romana said "THat's what we came here for." Ryder shows them a bloodied and wounded Andres. Marshall said "Looks like maybe he's gone now." Ryder said "maybe not Paw Patrol." Just as then Ryder gets a Flask of Water with a Cross emblem on it. "This will.." Mira, Ethel, Envy and Esmie gathered beside Valya. Just as then Vicente showed up and Approached Ryder. Vicente said "You know what to do tagabantay." Just as then Vicente looks on Envy. "Ryder will show something magically." Marshall said as he activated his Pulse reader "Andres has still no pulse" "Will he stay alive?" Envy sobbed. "Please, please, Ryder, cure him! If it's possible..." "H-hope so. G-bye, you all, not needed here.." murmured a parcticular female mutt, vanishing from the battlefield. "''Eto uzhasno...ochen uzhasno...How are you going to cure him, Ryder? " Valya asked. Ryder pours all the water from the Flask and suddenly. Andres' body is now engulfed in blue aura and all of the wounds and slashes are healed and gone including Andres' right eye slash... and suddenly The Aura infused into Andres. and Andres' body laid back... and Suddenly.. Andres opens his eyes and said.. "Agh....What did I missed?" Romana said "ANDRES!" The Pups said "ANDRES! You're Alive." Andres said "Agh. yeah... Thanks for saving me..." "Andres! You're alive!" Envy squealed, hugging the Scottish Terrier tight. "Oh Ryder. thank you for curing him!" Ryder said "Envy I am a guardian of the Paw Cross" Reaches and gets the paw cross from his Pocket. "I used A Flask of Holy water to heal Andres. but I think I did a good job" Andres said "AGH!" Just as then a blue aura engulfs on him and Noticed that Envy is infused too. Andres hugs Envy tighter. and said "Calm down.. my love..." Just as then the Paw Patrol pups said "aw...." What the..." Envy asked herself before turning to the pups. "What are you...looking at?" "I bet I know, '' Valya giggled.'' Just as then the 2 infused their mana inside them and Suddenly Envy and Andres holds their Paws. Andres smiles and Said "Looks like We are now... heheheh" Just as then Envy and Andres blushed hotter than ever. Ryder prepares the food for the Pups and the Paw Patrol begins to Eat their food while Andres and Envy sit beside each other. Andres said "Envy. I know we we're just met. but I love you more then ever eh.." while wagging his tail. "More than whom?" Envy asked, blushing ever harder. Andres was so nice to have around, and he was so...warm. Envy felt as if the moment could last forever. "May I kiss you?" she whispered. Just as then Andres activates his Claw from his pup-pack and grabs the hat removing and covering the 2 faces in front of the Paw Patrol and Andres closed his eyes and kisses Envy at the lips. Envy closed her eyes. It was so ... Wonderful to feel Andres so close to herself. " Now it's official," Valya said with a little chuckle, "Envy and Andres are together!" The day would not end forever. THE END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes